In carrying out its mission, the NTP studies the effects of environmental agents in laboratory studies, which are performed predominantly at contract laboratories and then reviewed by the NTP. The NTP requires a hosted data management system to collect data from multiple laboratories and host the data in a secure central database which the NTP scientists can access in order to review and analyze the data. The system shall use the internet to transmit the collected data securely back to the hosted database.